Time Turners And Secret Chambers
by Secretkeep
Summary: Lily Evans is trapped in a different time. Harry is confused, Ron is an idiot and Hermione is frozen with shock- literally.


**Lily Evans is trapped in a different time. Harry is confused, Ron is an idiot and Hermione is frozen with shock- literally. Lily's time turner wasn't as fake as she first thought and now she's stuck years away from home in a place beyond her comprehension. Here her best friend is a teacher, she's dead, and worse, she has a son. With James Potter. Just when she thinks the world can't get any stranger a message in blood is found on the wall…**

**Time Turners And Secret Chambers**- Chapter 1: Into the future

Lily Evans was not easily fazed. She could handle confusing situations rather well thank you very much. Only this was more than confusing. A lot more than confusing. Just a few minutes ago she was fuming at James Bloody Potter for humiliating her and her friends before having the nerve to ask her out! That guy was unbelievable! She didn't much like his friends either. Well, ok. She _might_ be friends with Remus, and she _might_ feel sorry for little Peter. But Black was just as infuriating! The way he walked around like he owned the place, not to mention the fact that girls seemed to fall at his feet. What was so special about him anyway? Lily had the embarrassment of her _dear_ friends having a crush on him. The traitors.

It was strange to think about what could happen in so little time.

Lily couldn't breathe. She could see images (people?) moving around her quickly. Over and over she tried to call out, but to no avail. They couldn't hear her. They couldn't _see_ her. They were oblivious to the fact that she was there. A few times she could have sworn that people even walked _through_ her. It hurt. Was this how a ghost felt?

When at last the world slowed down she felt faint and clutched her new necklace to her chest. Her friend had given it to her, it was gold and a bit like a miniature hourglass. Her friend had told her it was a replica of a 'time turner' and to be perfectly honest Lily didn't believe her. She'd never heard of such a device and was sure her friend had made it up. Not that she minded though, the necklace was very nice and she was honestly pleased to have it.

Lily began to feel dizzy once more and suddenly, everything went black to the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

.o0o.

Lily awoke to bright lights and a rather comfortable bed. She blinked. The world around her steadied and she could make out the forms of two figures. One looked to be an older version of Madam Pomfrey, and the other a student. The student was a girl and seemed to be a second year like herself like herself. But it was odd, Lily had never seen her before. "Good you're awake," the older lady greeted her "I'm Madam Pomfrey, the healer here at Hogwarts, Hermione here found you on the floor having fainted!" The so called 'Madam Pomfrey' nodded at the girl, Hermione, beside her, but Lily didn't really register it. She was too busy staring around her at the room she was currently in.

True to the worlds of 'Madam Pomfrey' she appeared to be in the Hogwarts infirmary. Only there were a few differences. For starters when she'd last seen the lady she'd been younger, a lot younger. Could a person really age so so quickly in so little time? Lily didn't think so. There were also many new ointments in the storage that she'd never even heard of before. That surprised her. She was best friends with Severus Snape after all! She was happy to say she had talent with potions, and Sev often helped her out with what she didn't understand.

As her eyes scanned the room she realised with a start that some of the beds were filled. She scrambled out of the bed (much to the protest of the nurse however) and stood shakily. Hermione seemed to realise how determined she was and didn't move to stop her. Slowly using the beds as support she reached the other side of the room, gripping the beds to stop her self from collapsing. "Are you insane child?" the nurse thundered "You're still weak from the potion I gave y-"  
"What happened to them?" Lily cut in. Hermione walked over, her busy brown hair bouncing along behind her. "They were petrified," she whispered sadly turning to Lily "and you know what? They were all muggleborn!"

For the second time that day Lily's legs gave out and soon, darkness was all she knew.

* * *

**_So yeah, I'm just trying this out. Is it ok? Can there be any improvements I can make? Incase you, for some odd reason, didn't realise this is set in the second year of Hogwarts in the books only with Lily Evans/Potter. Review with your opinion!_**


End file.
